Ed is still Ed
by RAGNOROKgirl564
Summary: Ed!pride YAY! this takes place after FMA brotherhood. ed is turned into a homunculus and Al thinks hes dead until... well I said to much... read if you want to know... you know you want to read it...
1. Chapter 1

Omg im so dead I havent been a good author lately… I should go die in a whole… im sooooo bad at this well this is another story of ed becoming pride. The new homunculus. OH MY GOD! I JUST REALIZE! HOW HOT WOULD ED BE IF HE WAS TALLER AND IN THE HOMUNCULI GROUP! Lol… jk but still imagine ed taller than winry or even worse… taller than major Armstrong…that would be awkward… before I quit my babbling I just weird the opening for season 3 is… the beginning sound funny…any way ON WITH THE STORY!

"_**ED!**_"

Al yelled as he saw his brother get killed right in front of him.

**WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE ALL THIS CRAZY NONSCENCE~!**

_(this is going to be short and I mean short)_

_Ed and Al where trying to get their bodies back cuz this time they found a way to get there body and body parts from the darn, no taste in fashion gate. But the freaken homunculi envy and freaken lust who wont stop flirting with Al saying he would look good in his old body and if Al could blush he would be red as a tomatoe…(that would be funny if the author made that happen...)then while lust was distracting Al which Ed was trying to tell Al not to get distacte, envy stabbed Ed in the heart._

_END OF FLASH BACK!(warned you it was short)_

"w-why would you do that?! I thought we were still important sacrifices?!" Al screamed as he went to his brothers side as he bled to death. Al tried to find a pulse but found none… no… it cant be. Envy just smirked and said simply "will we still have you right? It doesn't really matter if one of you are lost."

Al just sat there staring into space while sobbing carrying his dead brothers body.

I cant believe this actually happened…

No…

This cant happen, not now…

Al screamed as he tried to kick envy and lust only to kick nothing but air. When he turned to his brothers body only to see a bunch of blood from his brother. He freaked. Where the heck was his brothers body at?! And lust and and envy?! Just then a group of military people lead by mustang and hawkeye. Mustang was ready to snap as riza was ready to fire her gun. They all froze as they found Al freaking out sitting next to a big puddle of blood and his hands covered in blood. Mustang yelled "what the hell happened here, why are you covered in blood and wheres Ed?!" Al just made a sobbing noise as he heard the mention of his Brother Ed. "don't tell me.." riza said with a horrid face on not wanting to know the answer. Everyone just looked around for any sign of human life or at least a moving thing like a homunculi. Mustang just walked up to all of Eds blood and looked a it. "so, this is all Ed's blood? Is he you know-" he was cut off with a fast 'yes' from Al. he knew it was hard for Al since Ed was the only family he had. Or at least was around. Their father is still alive but just never around. Riza just gave her respects and held Al close to her. trying to give him as much comfort as she can. Al just sat there still sobbing. "wheres Ed's body?" mustang said flatly trying not to show emotion even though he was dying in the inside. He loved Ed as his own son, always teasing him just to see him get angry was the funniest thing to do while at work. Mostly because he was trying to avoid as much work as possible. "I don't know one minute im trying to kick envy and lust but they disappeared and when I turn to see Ed his body is-is gone!" Al stuttered a bit from all the shocks that happened to him. Riza just gave him a sorrowful look and said "come on lets go this must be very traumatizing for you." She led Al as mustang followed ordering the now returned men to fall back in HQ.

Al just walked. Feeling dead inside. Like half of himself was gone. He didn't like this at all. Brother promised. He said that he and him well get their bodies back together and that he wasn't going to die or risk his life.

(Ed's pov)

It hurts. All I could hear was sobbing from Al. I wanted to tell Al that I was ok but I couldn't move or do anything. Then all of a sudden I felt myself being carried and the wind whipping against my face. What the. Who is carrying me?! I finally managed to crack an eye open only to see the person I despise the most.

Envy

I wanted to kick and scream but I wasted all my energy just to crack my eye open to see whats happening. Plus if he dropped me I would be as good as dead.

Wait a minute…

WHY AM I NOT DEAD YET!? WHAT IS ENVY DOING DOESN'T HE WANT ME TO DIE!?

This is so confusing… my head hurts…

I then heard envy and lust yelling at each other saying "you almost killed him! Father is going to be angry if finds out that you killed an important sacrifice!"

"well it wasn't my fault! I thought he would dodge so I would be only to cut his side! Ok so it is my fault for stabbing him all of a sudden, but not all of it, I mean the pipsqueak should have known always to keep his guard up."

Oh now im mad

"SHUT UP IM TALLER THAN YOU SO DON'T CALL ME PIPSQEAK DAMNIT!" I half yelled, half whispered.

Man if only I had enough energy to yell at him properly and give him a good punch in the face.

"oh thank goodness, your alive father would have killed me if you were dead, come on lust down in the clearing lets help him down there!"

"k"

I then felt a sudden rush like we were falling which we probably were and landed softly. I then felt myself being laid down on the grass that was so soft I felt like sleeping. NO! I cant fall asleep. That would just lead me to die and I wont fulfill my promise to Al. I just couldn't. I decided that I would just zone out and try to keep my self alive.

(Nobodies pov)

"AHHH! WHAT DO WE DO! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO HEAL PEOPLE! WE DON'T NEED TO HEAL OURSELVES AND ALL WE DO IS THE OPPOSITE! WE KILL PEOPLE! THIS ISNT IN OUR PART!AAHHHH!" Envy screamed as he ran around freaking out about this as lust just ripped some of her dress and pressed it on Ed's heart trying to stop the bleeding. He gave out a pained gasp and looked like he was about to scream his head off. she winced. She hope this works. Envy suddenly stopped and looked toward the two to see what happened. He was just shocked lust knew what to do.

"woah when did you learn?" envy asked curiously. Lust just responded with "I've seen people do it before, I think its suppose to stop the bleeding. But I didn't realize it hurt people too. I hope im doing this right…" envy just watched as the bleeding finally slowed a bit. Perfect, now they can take him to father. but first envy put his ear to the boy's mouth to see if he was still breathing. Perfect he's still alive. "good job lust, finally usefull at something." Lustjust shrugged it off and laid back with a sigh. She didn't know saving people was so tiring.

**WELL UNTIL NEXT TIME MY FRIENDS! PEACE~! ILL MAKE ONE TOMORROW! PROMISE!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHP.2! YAY~! I ALWAYS KEEP MY PROMISE! WE ANYWAY I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT SCHOOL IS STILL A PRISON FOR ME.i don't care what you say school is a prison for me. Any who ON TO THE STORY~! *says in a French accent*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Ed's pov)

While focusing on my strength to keep me up, I could hear envy yelling like a maniac saying something like he didn't know what to do. I no. I think im going to die. I then felt a pressure on my chest and I gasped in pain. Damn that hurt. (Ed and his rude language -.-) then finally envy ended his tantrum by saying something to lust. Oh, lust is helping me. I didn't really take her to be the healing person type. Or at least care. Oooohhhh yaaaaaa… caring is technically part of her trait. Lust. Great now I owe another person. I just continued to lay there thinking of what the hell I got myself into.

(Nobodies pov again)

Lust wrapped another set of fabric around the boys chest to keep him from bleeding out again. Envy just sat there looking like an idiot for a while. They continued to go to father knowing that the bandage wasn't going to last him any longer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both envy and lust had walked down the creepy hallway that was filled with murderous looking chimeras with Ed in tow. Ed looked white as a sheet of a blank piece of paper. That wasn't good and the 2 homunculus knew it. They hurried their pace to hurry knowing that Ed wouldn't last much longer. More like 5 minutes. Both lust and envy both burst through the door getting awkward looks from greed/ling, wrath (the little boy one), and gluttony. Father just sweat dropped at their sudden appearance until they noticed a half dead sacrifice/Edward Elric. Envy and lust didn't need to say a word as father came forward and took the boy from envy's arms and took him to a private room. Before shutting the door father said "he will be the new pride" and left inside the room. Everyone was left dumbfounded. Well except gluttony. He never knew what was happening. Unless it's about him eating or food.

They all just sat there doing nothing but talk about Ed being one of them. Wrath was excited well cuz Ed's around his age and that they could probably play together unlike _some_ people he knew. Lust was telling gluttony to stop chewing so loudly. And greed and envy just sat there falling asleep. Well greed was asleep anyway. We then heard a few strangled screams of pain. We all just gave each other confused looks. Why. Cuz everybody would scream their heads off but Ed was different. He didn't scream as much. Probably it was the fact that he was half dead. Or just not that much human anyway…man this silence is killing all of us. Then after about 10 minutes later father came out followed by a well alive Ed. He had homunculus tattoo on his shoulder. (I just put it where ever). Ed had a human arm and foot. Finally. Ed then clutched his head in pain and said "im going to go relax the little brat is putting up a fight." Then he left back to the room to relax his head. Everyone just continued what they were doing.

(Ed's/prides pov)

Ugh… my head hurts. If you're asking this is me, Ed speaking. I took over pride so now he's gone. He's backs at the gate but still wants a fight on who keeps my body. I liked the fact that I now have my missing limbs back seeing as how I am a homunculus now. I just lied to the other homunculi and 'father' that my head hurt and I was going to relax. It's true. I wanted to relax myself to get ready to go past the gate to fight pride and get Al back into his body. How you may ask? Simple. I make Al's soul go through the gate by force and with my new powers to use shadows now. Then I fight pride and take his abilities and stay a homunculus seeing as how I already got my limbs back but since I will have complete control of the body and Bradly was an aging homunculus who had complete control and was turned into a homunculus just like me. Then, I will push Al's body back with his soul when Al gets there. It might take a while since I'm new to this power and it might take a while to find Al's body. I continued to relax and let pride drag my soul back to the gate. I opened my eyes to the change in the atmosphere to be in a sea of white. With 2 gates. One for Al and one for me. I saw Al's body just sit there looking at me with a questioning face at why I was there this time and why I had a homunculus tattoo on my arm. I mouthed I'll explain later to him and he just nodded his head in understanding. I looked towards pride and without any words spoken we went into battle. 7 minutes later the battle ended with Ed winning and pride disappearing into nothing yelling out 'NOOOOOO!' and then he was gone. Ed turned to look at his brother and started to explain what happen and what he was planning to do. Al just soaked all this information in and nodded his head in agreement to the plan. Ed concentrated on the shadow and opened Al's gate and forced Al here which was way easier than expected. Only Ed was way too tired to get up. But when he saw his brother's soul he shoved Al's body past it to the real world. After Al left Ed was later dragged to his own gate to the real world. He opened his eyes and was back in the room where he was relaxing in. he left the room outside and greeted everyone and said "finally beat the damn brat." He then took of his bloody coat and transmuted all the blood out and also his clothes. Everyone was surprised but not because he could still do alchemy but because he was taking out all the blood as if he was going somewhere. Finally someone asked "hey pride where you think you're going?"

It was envy

Typical

I just said "going to visit mustang and Al, probably more." With an evil smirk

"How would you like to come with me envy?" I said next.

"I would like to, being cooped up in here is making me want to kill someone right now" envy said back.

"Good now let's go." I said and we took off.

(Al's pov)

I was walking down the halls toward mustang's office in HQ. After a minute when a got there I felt light headed and collapsed. The last thought I had was '_oh no! Is my body rejecting me again! It hasn't happened for a week now!' _ When I opened my eyes again to the white void. Only this time it was different my body didn't look like it was trying to bring me back it looked surprised. I looked behind my body only to see Ed push my body passed the gate with me back to the real world. '_What was Ed doing there' _I then remembered seeing him before he pushed my body that he had all his limbs._ 'No wonder, he was trying to help me next.' _I opened my eyes to be seeing black. What?! I then felt something tickling my back. I turned my head a bit to see golden hair. NO WAY! I got my body back. Thanks Ed. I heard Riza calling my name and I replied quickly "get me scissors, some of Ed's clothes socks and shoes, and finally nail clippers oh ya and when I come out I need a lot of food, FAST!" Riza just looked at me in confusion but obliged anyway. Mustang just asked "what's wrong why you need all that? Are you helping another person who is hiding in that suit of armor of yours?" he joked. "Ha-ha sort've like that he-he" I replied nervously.

When Riza came back with all the stuff I needed I ran into the bathroom or at least struggled to he wasn't the same size as his armor anymore. Once in the bathroom he shredded the armor off and got into his older brother's clothing that surprisingly fit him better than he thought. He clipped his long fingernails and cut his long golden hair the way he had it like when he was younger. I looked myself in the mirror and saw me in my real body. I missed having a body of flesh and blood. But then I realized. I was hungry. Oh finally I was going to be able to eat food. I came out the door caring the big suit of armor with me to show that I was Al. finally. Thanks brother. Then I walked out to…

**DONE! Done, done, done DONE!Next will be up tomorrow if not then on Thursday cuz I'm going to be in a Greek play tomorrow so see ya my buddies! PEACE~! OH WAIT BEFORE I GO, HERE YOU GO FLAMING KITKAT YOU WELCOME! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

LOOK AT THIS, A NEW CHAPTER! Sorry for not updating (-_-') it's just that my computer decided it wanted to be a butt and stop working. So currently I'm writing this chapter on my friend's computer while she sleeps. If you want to insult me go ahead, I deserve it (T-T). Anyhoo enjoy!

**(Al's POV)**

Then I walked to see shocked faces from Riza and Roy. Hm… Riza sure got the food fast. Riza then pointed her loaded gun at me.

"Who are you and what have you done to Al?!" Riza demanded.

She obviously didn't see the pictures of Ed and me when we were young when she first met us. Roy just stood still in shock from seeing me. Then after a minute of silence Roy finally spoke up.

"… Al is that you?"

I nodded in response.

Slowly Riza put her gun down with her eyes wide. I gave a nervous chuckle at the awkward silence. Wow. First day back and it starts out with silence… very awkward idea… they both asked what happened at the same time and I explained how Ed helped me from beyond the gate to get my body back after getting his missing limbs pack as well after dying (everybody still thinks Ed's dead for people who just forgot or just skipped to this part). Then we stayed there in silence after explaining. '_What the heck is up with all the silence?!_' I thought. The silence finally was broken when my stomach growled loudly.

…

I blushed in embarrassment. Riza chuckled.

"You must be hungry, Come on eat." Riza said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the pile of food that I happily ate. _'It's been so long since I've tasted food before, it tastes delicious!'_ I smiled at my thought.

When I finished the food I sat on the couch sighing. That tasted good. I smiled sheepishly before I fell asleep on the couch lying on the comfy pillow. '_it feels good to have my body back' _

**(Ed's POV)**

1 hour later…

And here we are… lost

I blame envy

Envy started throwing a tantrum like a little kid yelling "HOW DID WE GET LOST! ALL WE HAD TO DO WAS HEAD STRAIGHT AND THEN WE'D END UP THERE! WE SHOULD'VE BEEN THERE AN HOUR AGO! ITS ALL YOU'RE FAULT PIPSQEAK!"

"HEY IM NOT SHORT AND IT WAS YOU WHO GOT US LOST!"

"NO! IT WAS YOU! AND YES YOU ARE! YOU WANTED TO TAKE A SHORT CUT THAT'D GET US THERE IN 5 MINUTES! WHY DID I AGREE!

"…"

"GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP WERE THERE ALREADY OKAY! NOW STOP ACTING LIKE A 5 YEAR OLD THAT THROWS TANTRUMS FOR NOTHING!"

"AM NOT!"

" ARE TOO"

"AM NOT"

"FINE YOU'RE NOT ACTING LIKE A 5 YEAR OLD GIRL OKAY! NOW LET'S HURRY UP AND GET THIS OVER IT!"

"FINE!"

We then walked up the steps of central and envy took the appearance of a random officer as I was walking in my old outfit that I used but this time not using the red jacket. We finally made it to mustang's office and slammed the door open envy put on a big smirk and changed into his homunculus form. I inwardly smiled as I saw Al in his human body. It worked. Riza aimed her gun at us and Roy prepared to snap his fingers. I guess they got the clue that if they never found his 'dead' body and now he barges into the office with envy that looks like he going to murder everyone in a 5 mile radius.

"Long time no see colonel bastard." Envy sneered.

Roy ignored him as Riza and Al couldn't help but stare at me who had a smirk on my face.

Riza finally spoke up and said "Why Ed, why did you betray us, why are you working with the enemy?!"

"His names pride now, now PREPARE TO DIE!" envy yelled as he turned his hand into a pointed sword and ran towards Roy.

…Then time froze…

I ran in front of envy and grabbed his hand pulling him forward landing a hard punch to the stomach sending envy flying into the other walls as everyone stared at me like I had gone crazy except Al who probably figured out that I was still Ed since I restored his body back. But I guess Riza and Roy didn't remember Al's explanation, playing dumb, or Al just forgot to explain but I highly doubt that Al didn't explain since I'm very sure Riza didn't see a picture of Al as a kid. And the looks on their faces were practically screaming '_what the hell just happened!'_

Envy finally got up red sparks coming from his stomach from where I punched him.

"Damn it. You lied didn't you! That's it I'll kill you!" envy yelled as he ran with his sword hand and before I could turn around I was stabbed through the heart. Everyone gasped in shock but when envy released me red sparks flew from my heart as the skin sewed itself back together. Envy raised his hand again to strike but I got to him first by slamming him everywhere.

"Tell the others that I'll kill them one by one" I whispered into envy's ear and threw him out the window probably out of central.

"Finally" I sighed out.

I then turned to Al who was still on the couch looking sleepy as though he just woke up. It was cute. I missed him like this. Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought about what I had done in the past. How I made Al do the transmutation. How he lost his whole body for a complete fail. I walked up to Al and hugged him crying the tears that I've been holding back all these years. I started sobbing/choking out I'm sorry a hundred times along with please forgive me.

"brother, it's okay I forgive you" Al said as he hugged me back comforting me.

I pulled away the tears finally gone. I sat on the couch staring at Riza and Roy. Mostly Riza who was putting down her gun and her gaze softening along with Roy's.

"Well I guess I have explaining to do?" I said sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my head.

"You damn right you do" Roy said.

FINALLY IM DONE! THIS TOOK FOREVER FOR ME! I WAS COMING UP WITH IDEAS AS I GO SO I WAS WINGING IT!

I'll try to make another on tomorrow

Well I'm hungry so bye! ^-^


End file.
